Return to St Mystere
by rini124
Summary: Things had been fairly quiet before a return to the Layton household...well, at least quiet to their norm. But now, things are quickly changing and not only may they be in trouble, but Flora and St. Mystere's secret as well. Luke/Flora
1. Prologue

First Professor Layton fan fiction…obviously. I don't have everything completely worked out so some chapters may seem better than others. As usual, I didn't spell check or re-read the story. I know that seems odd—for those who are confused about it, it's quite simple. I love writing and I can only write if I have inspiration, otherwise no matter how hard I try, I can't write anything, thus prompts and things tend to not work well for me. However, as much as I adore writing, I also feel I am the worst writer in history and if I were to look over my work, you wouldn't be reading this as it'd be deleted instantly. So, I shall stop boring you and get on with the story before I change my mind as this idea has been nagging me for days now since I beat the second game.

**IMPORTANT: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD GAME (as will some of the story). PLEASE BE AWARE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. Similarly, the story may change with things from the first game and/or movie, though; I will probably try not to mention that area much until I find out more about each. **

So now, as a quick spoiler-contained note, I do consider Luke and Flora close in age. Why? Because Flora doesn't seem completely grown and Luke seems like one of those boys who may have started out a bit short in the growth area and caught up later. As his age has been officially canonized at around 13 at the time of the third game (After all, his "older self" happens to be 23 and it takes place 10 years later), which leads for him to be either 11 or 12 (Whether there's a year or six months inbetween the games or possibly one or the other) in the first game (and obviously 12 or so in the second). As we don't know birthdays, for all we know, he could've been on his way to 14. I'm not going into that though, so we shall just leave it there and head onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Professor Layton or any of the characters. It all belongs to Level-5 and whatnot. I just own the story as I wrote it myself. That is all.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is an absolutely wonderful day, indeed! He's returning home! I mean…well, I guess this technically never was his home, but I'm sure it felt that way, right? I sure missed him. Despite numerous postcards that I and the Professor would send off, it just wasn't the same as hearing his voice each day._

Flora turned over on her bed and held the book close to her, thinking about the last time she really heard him.

"_Mornin', Flora! What did the Professor make for breakfast?"_

"_Don't you think I made breakfast?"_

"_If you made breakfast, we wouldn't be eating."_

Of course, after thinking back to _that_, the smile turned into a small frown as she shook her head. Despite his tendency to be somewhat rude, her glee couldn't be hidden at all, and she knew he had grown up…at least somewhat. With that thought, she quickly continued to write.

_I mean, sometimes he'd call, but it was quite costly… And even then, seeing him and his expressions really made everything. It's hard to just have one aspect of something you've grown so used to. Thanks to him and the Professor, I really became accustomed to living here in London. _

_Despite all the pictures though, I'm sure when he walks through the door, it'll be so much more…more…_

Flora paused, thinking for a second to try and find the correct word, only to shake her head and continue.

…_.there really is no word to convey what I'm feeling inside. I think any word is quite an understatement. But yes, our adventures haven't been the same and I definitely can't fill the shoes of the Professor's number one apprentice! Nevertheless, the Professor has taken very good care of me and having that father figure back in my life means quite a lot!_

_But, really, can you blame me? It's been __**five years**__, diary since we last saw him! Since __**I **__last saw him. After all, I didn't even see him off…and now that I think about it, I really should have rather than just saying good bye beforehand. However, I don't feel overly horrible about it…after all, I know how strong a bond they had and it was only right not to disturb that. At the very least, I had something to keep me company all these years. _

Flora took a quick glance over towards a teddy bear on her desk and continued.

_I just hope he won't have to go back anytime soon! I'd hate for him to only be here for a short time… The Professor and I were sure to prepare some tea and cake for his return though! _

"Flora!" A voice called from the main room. A smile quickly spread upon her face as she wrote some last words.

_I believe he's here, Diary! This is truly a wondrous occasion! Thank you for listening!_

_Love, Flora_

And with that note, she placed the book on her bed and headed out the door.

* * *

Yep. Short. Not on purpose, actually—it was meant to be quite longer, but I decided it was best to split this and the rest of this "chapter" into the prologue and chapter 1…so don't worry, Chapter 1 is being written out from my head as we speak and you should see it soon.


	2. Luke Returns

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Professor Layton or any of the characters. It all belongs to Level-5 and whatnot. I just own the story as I wrote it myself. That is all.

* * *

There he was. Standing front and center in the doorway. He had obviously grown, now being a good few inches taller than her, if not more. His wardrobe had changed, though, a familiar, yet somewhat bigger and a bit different, blue hat on his head. An opened blue jacket revealed a white dress shirt and brown vest with a blue tie. A pair of brown trousers finishing the outfit off along with a pair of dark brown shoes. A large bag was held on his shoulder with a suitcase on the floor next to him.

Despite the similar look to someone else, Flora knew it was their Luke—after all, his sweet expression never changed. "Luke!" Flora exclaimed as she ran over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"H-hey, Flora…" Luke said nervously as a blush crept upon his face and he wrapped his arms around her in response. This wasn't exactly the reaction he expected. A quick cough from the Professor though caused them to separate instantly, realizing it wasn't exactly the most lady-like or gentlemanly behavior.

"It's nice to see you, Luke!" Layton exclaimed, holding out his hand which Luke accepted with a grin. "But now, of course, it wouldn't be a proper greeting without a puzzle!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Professor." Luke grinned. Despite the fact that the Professor made sure to include a riddle with every letter, it wasn't the same as one in person.

"Now, I'm sure you remember someone we met roughly five years ago who looked quite a lot like you, especially now, correct?" Layton began, pacing back and fourth.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, but nodded. Flora just smirked, after all, she and the Professor had been planning this small riddle since they had see some of the more recent photos of Luke. Of course, the Professor wouldn't give her more details of the puzzle, saying "she had a very important part and he'd hate to ruin the surprise".

"Well, we have to make sure you really are our Luke, then! We don't want any other trouble, now do we, my boy?"

"But Professor! Of course I am! How could you even _ask _that?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but…you should know it's me!"

"Just go with it, Luke." Flora giggled.

"Fine, what do I have to answer, Professor?"

"Well, there is one thing that only you would know…" The Professor smiled as he glanced over at Flora before looking back towards his apprentice.

Luke waited expectantly as the Professor went on. "Saint Mystere and the Golden Apple. I'm sure you remember that, correct?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, then tell me Luke, what and where is the Golden Apple?"

Luke quickly grabbed Flora's wrist. "It's Flora, of course!" He then positioned her in front of him and pointed to an area between her neck and shoulder blade. "And it's right there!"

Layton quickly shook his head. "You may be right Luke, but what did I say about pointing?"

Luke's eyes widened and he quickly moved his hand away. Flora just glared at him, her face quite red. "You pervert!"

"I'm sorry, Flora!"

"Hmph."

"Now, you two…"

"I guess it'd be too good to be true if you grew out of all your bad manners, Luke."

"Like you're fine and well, Flora?"

" I-…that's none of your business!"

Layton sighed. "Stop it right now, both of you."

"We're sorry, Professor…" The two said in Unison.

"I believe you both owe one another an apology, as well?"

The two turned towards one another and Flora started first. "I'm…sorry for insulting you, Luke…"  
"And I'm sorry for getting carried away."

"Very good then. Now, Luke, I'll help you get your belongings into your old room. Flora, could you please finish getting the tea ready and taking out the you-know-what in the kitchen?"

Flora gave an excited nod and headed towards the kitchen as the two exited to Luke's old room. She began pouring the tea—a nice Earl Grey for the Professor and a special tea with extra Sugar for Luke and herself. Leaving the tea on the counter for the meantime, she began to set the table with plates and silverware. When she finished, Flora headed back over to grab the cake that she had made for Luke's return. As she started to place it on the table, Luka and Layton reappeared.

"You made cake for me, Professor?! Fantastic! What kind?!" Luke exclaimed, sitting down at the table, his eyes widening as he examined the cake.

"Actually, Flora made it."

"Then I guess we won't be eating it?" Luke asked, his expression dropped.

"Hey! I worked very hard on that cake and I've been going to culinary classes, you know!"

"She really has improved, Luke. At least give it a try. It's only right to as a gentleman."

"Fine, Professor." Luke responded, cutting himself a piece. "What kind of cake is it, Flora?"

"Cinnamon with blueberry frosting." Flora responded nonchalantly.

"What a wonderful combination, Flora! I didn't expect you to think so out of the box. "

"Thinking outside the box comes naturally after a while when you live here, Professor." Flora smiled softly as she went to go grab the tea.

"What made you think of such a unique combination, Flora?"

Flora quickly stumbled as a shade of pink flushed on her face. "N-nothing in particular." She choked out as she tried to regain her balance. '_Just had a certain person in mind is all…'_ Flora thought to herself as she began placing the tea on the table. Finishing up, she took a quick glance over to Luke who was starting to cut himself a third slice. "Not too bad then, Luke?"

"It's okay, I guess." Luke said nonchalantly, avoiding her gaze. "I mean, it was made me for me though so it's only proper to eat all of it."

"Actually, Luke, the cake was for all of us to share and it's really not very proper to have so many slices at once…"

"Erm…Sorry, Professor."

"It's not trouble, my dear boy!" Layton responded happily as he cut himself a slice as well. "Now, Flora, why don't you take a seat too?"

Flora gave a quick nod as the Professor got up to pull out her seat, only for Luke to speak up "Wait, Professor. I'll do it." Luke stated quickly, as he got out of his seat and headed over to Flora.

"It's great to see you did manage to improve in some ways, Luke!"

"I've gotten better at violin too, you know!"

The Professor just smiled as Luke pulled out Flora's chair, letting the brunette take her seat.

The trio than began talking about everything that has happened these past few years—despite numerous letters and calls, it was nothing compared to talking in person. Layton paused though when he noticed a familiar gold mark showing upon Flora—something he hadn't seen since the day Luke had left.

It was then that the phone rang. Layton quickly picked up the phone, causing the young pair to pause, wondering just who it may be.

"Oh! Doctor Schrader, it's a pleasant surprise to hear from you. I really can't talk right now, you see, Luke has just arrived back an—" The Professor paused, a look of shock and horror appearing over him.

"Professor, what is it?" Luke asked.

"It…it's nothing my dear boy. Why don't you and Flora go for a walk? This is unfortunately a very important conversation, so I sincerely apologize."

"It's fine, Professor! We know it has to be important for you to do this. Well, Flora, let's go then!"

"Alright…" Flora said softly. As much as she was looking forward to the walk with Luke, she felt something was wrong.

As the two exited the door, Flora turned to Luke, but before she could say anything. "I know. Whatever it is, I'm sure the Professor will tell us soon, but for now, I guess it's not the time." Flora just gave a silent nod and the two headed out into the Autumn air.

* * *

Back inside, the Professor put the phone back to his ear.

"Hershel, are you still there?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, doctor. I just needed to move to a quieter room."

"So, as I was saying then, what do you know about a town called St. Mystere?"

* * *

With that, chapter 1 ends~

If you didn't notice, I based Luke's now older appearance of how his "older self" (who wasn't really him) looked as the similarities were too good to be true and I'm convinced that is canon with how he looks now older, even if that guy was fake. Yes, I'm nuts. I know.

And once again, the chapter was short. Like I said, it was supposed to be paired with the Prologue, but it didn't seem to fit well so I split them. Future chapters should hopefully be longer.


	3. The Flyer

Next chapter! Yay.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Professor Layton or any of the characters. It all belongs to Level-5 and whatnot. I just own the story as I wrote it myself. That is all.

* * *

"St. Mystere?" Layton repeated. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why do you ask?" Layton was never one to lie, but it was a promise he made that day and the last thing he'd want is to cause her any trouble, especially today—the first day he'd seen her smile like that in ages.

"There have been flyers showing up all over London recently about a kidnapping of a young girl—she looks awfully familiar to that girl you've been taking care of these last eight years! If it wasn't for the fact that I know you aren't that type of person, Hershel, I'd be certain it _is _her." The Doctor explained. "..I mean, you haven't kidnapped anyone, have you?"

"Of course not. That's absurd, not to mention a gentleman would never do such a crude thing to a lady."

"Right you are! This is why I just don't understand. They promise a large treasure to whoever brings her back and great hospitality to whoever will try and help find her. They've even stated there will be a ball this coming week as a welcome to any volunteers."

"And you are sure it says 'St Mystere'?"

"Absolutely. I have it right in front of me. There's even an address, but I've never even heard of the town before! Still, the prize is quite tempting; especially to explore a city I've never even heard of."

"I don't know, Doctor…"

"Usually you'd jump right at the opportunity! Is something the matter?"

"Really, it's nothing. I'll just have to speak to Luke and Flora about the matter is all."

"Well, I'm sure they'll both be delighted! Please let me know what you think, I'd love to join the three of you if you decide to go!"

And with that, the two said their farewells and hung up, leaving the Professor with a heavy sigh wondering exactly what to do or more importantly, what was going on.

* * *

Flora and Luke had walked in silence so far, neither really comfortable saying anything. They both wanted to talk, but seemed to be at a loss for what to say. Occasionally when they glanced, they're eyes would meet and the two would quickly look away again, a small blush on their face.

The silence finally started to end as Flora began to shiver. Their walk had led them close to the water, so it was no wonder she was so cold—not to mention she didn't have a chance to grab a jacket and winter was on the horizon. "Here" Luke said abruptly.

"What?" Flora asked, slightly confused as he began to take off his jacket.

"You're cold right? I'm fine, so take it." Before Flora could protest, Luke had draped it around her shoulders. She instantly felt warmer—not just from the warmth of his coat, but she could feel _his _warmth as well. "Thank you."

"No prob—" He stopped. "You're welcome."

Flora let out a small laugh—despite how much he's grown, he seemed to still be stuck between acting like a gentleman and just like a normal boy in his late teens. Luke seemed slightly confused, but Flora gave a small smile, letting him know everything was fine.

"So, Luke…" Flora began, not wanting that silence to come back. It was odd seeing Luke quiet to begin with, after all. "How did you convince your father to let you return here? I mean, you're staying right?"

"Of course I'm staying!" There was the full of energy boy I knew. "It was odd, getting him to let me return that is. I never understood why he did when he trusted the Professor, I mean, they're friends and he trusted me in his care to begin with after…events."

Flora was about to question, but decided to let him finish first. "Father said his reason for taking me was to bond with me more now that I was turning older…but even then, he was still quite busy with his work. Sure, we'd do things together, but they were mostly board meetings where he tried to set me up with a business partner's daughter. Despite that, I'm sure he had the best intentions; otherwise, I don't think he'd have let me return. I just wasn't happy there and I'm sure he realized it. It wasn't the same without the Professor. And you, of course, Flora."

"Well, I'm sure you know that the Professor and I are thrilled to have you back, Luke. Really, it's been boring here without you! As I'm sure you know from our letters, nothing really happened and after the last few times, the Professor was quick to leave me home as well, without someone else there too to watch me. I've told him many times I can take care of myself, but he always says how it's different between the two of us."

"Well, of course we're different! We're not even the same gender."

Flora instantly started laughing. "I don't believe that's what he meant, Luke. It's more over the fact that while he was entrusted for your care too, he's my sole guardian, so it makes us a bit different." Flora smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if you really aged at all."

"Would it really be fun if I was a completely different person?" Luke asked.

Flora paused, placing a finger to her chin in thought. "No, I guess not." Luke grinned smugly, as Flora continued. "But that does remind me…"

"What is it?"

"You mentioned some events that leaded to you being put in the Professor's care. What were they?"

Flora instantly felt the mood drop somewhat, to an uncomfortable level. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it…its fine."

"One day, I'm sure the Professor and I will tell you, before the day we found you." Luke said softly, giving her a small smile to reassure her. "It's a bit…complicated, to say the least."

Flora cocked her head in curiosity, but decided to let it go for now. After all, he promised he would tell her one day, and that was more than enough for her.

The two decided to head back, as it was getting late, however, Flora was starting to become uneasy.

"What is it?"

"I feel like people are…watching me." The girl whispered softly, glancing around. It was true; many people had been glancing over at her, mumbling various things.

"Here, let's just walk a bit faster…" Luke suggested. He knew it was not right to rush a lady, but he had to agree that something seemed…off.

"Excuse me, you two." Someone eventually spoke up. Flora froze, but Luke quickly mouthed he would handle it and turned around. "Yes?"

"That girl. The one with the ponytail."

"What about her?"

"She looks like this girl. On these flyers everywhere. With this odd town on it. Scott Mystery or Saint Mister or something…" The older woman seemed loss in thought. "Something about a kidnapping, you see."

"St. Mystere?!" Luke suddenly felt tense as well.

"Yes! That's it! Weird name, I tell you. Nobody I've spoken to heard of this and they say there's a huge giant pool of gold there for anyone who returns the girl and I swear, she looks just like her."

"I'm sorry, miss, but you must be mistaken. This girl has been with my family for eight years now. We are quite close." Luke said quickly, trying to remain calm.

"Are you sure, because I swear she looks just like…"

"This flyer. Where can we see it?" Flora asked, finally speaking up.

"I'm sure if you just wait, you'll find one! They've been practically coming out of the air." Before the woman could continue though, but Luke and Flora headed off.

They arrived at the doorstep of the house not much later, after all, they were running and as if on cue, Flora felt something on her head. Grabbing it, her eyes widened as she looked at it. "L-Luke…" Flora stuttered, her hands trembling.

Luke looked over as his eyes widened as well. "Bloody hell."

* * *

Layton had finished off the tea that was left, wondering exactly what to say to the two when they returned. He never was one to usher someone away, but seeing the two so happy…he was not looking forward to having to bring this up. Especially as it was not something they could ignore.

It seemed like eternity when a knock was heard at the door. Layton quickly opened it, knowing who it would be. Before Layton could say anything though, Luke held up a flyer.

"What in the bloody hell is this, Professor?!"

"Luke, mind your mouth. I see you have found out though…"

"Is this what the phone call was about, Professor?" Flora asked softly. Even though she sounded calm, you could easily tell the girl was trembling. She was clinging tightly to the blue coat still draped around her and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm afraid so, Flora. I did not want to bring it up just yet, but it seems I have no choice. May I see the flyer, Luke? All I know about this issue is what the doctor told me."

"Of course, Professor." Luke replied, handing him the flyer. He then turned his eyes to Flora. "Maybe you should sit down…" Flora just nodded shyly as she took her seat, being sure to give Luke his jacket back in the process.

"This is very strange, indeed…" Layton began, glancing over the flyer. It had a big photo of Flora with the words "MISSING. If found, please return for a gigantic reward. The address is…" Then it spoke about St. Mystere and a ball happening tomorrow evening. There were no words to describe how odd the situation is. "Where did you two get this?"

"It hit me on the head." Flora explained.

Luke nodded, as the Professor looked on, somewhat confused. "If it wasn't for the fact that you live here, Professor, I was sure somebody opened the window and dropped it on me."

"How very strange… Do you know if this has been happening to anyone else?"

"It seems everyone. An older woman started questioning us and told us about it."

"It was a good thing she was old, or Flora might've been taken right there."

Layton was about to scold Luke on his manners, but paused realizing he was probably right too. Despite that, Layton could not help but say, "You really should refer to elders with more respect."

Luke let out a small scoff, but instantly apologized as well.

"As I'm sure you can both guess we'll need to investigate this."

"Of course, Professor!" Luke exclaimed. Sure, he was worried for Flora, but he missed the adventures he used to have.

"Should we go pack then?" Flora asked.

"About that…Flora, I know this is probably important for you to go, but I really think you should stay here. There will be plenty of people there who will be looking for you and I'm sure Inspector Chelmey will take great care o—"

"Are you serious?!" Flora exclaimed, interrupting the Professor as she stood up abruptly. "This is about me! My hometown! How can you leave me behind?!"

"That's the exact reason I'd want to. This may be too much—"

"I never get to go anywhere. And now, you are telling me no to a place I grew up in?! Moreover, what makes you think I am so safe here? Some woman practically wanted to grab me off the street! If it wasn't for Luke, who knows what could've happened. And you promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone again!"

"That is why the Inspector would—"

"I don't want to be watched by the Inspector! I want to solve this, especially when it has to do about me. Why can't I be as important to you as Luke is on these investigations, Professor?" Before the Professor could say anything, Flora had run off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

The Professor looked down, obviously somewhat upset. He had never experienced an outburst from the girl before and he was not the most experienced when it came to being a father, especially not for a girl. It seemed so much more natural taking care of a boy, especially with a love of puzzles almost like his own, but for a girl like Flora…it seemed so much harder.

Luke started to get up, wanting to follow her, but the Professor ushered for him to sit down. "She needs some space right now."

"Will we be taking her, Professor?" Luke asked, his eyes still centered towards her bedroom door.

"I…I don't know Luke." Layton responded. "She's right, it involves her and she has every right to go…but…that's the very reason I'm worried."

Luke nodded. "I am too."

* * *

More yay~ Started this…earlier I believe. Glad I got it done before bed~


	4. The Tearful Night

For some reason, I seem to prefer writing at night. Anyway, here is the next chapter~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Professor Layton or any of the characters. It all belongs to Level-5 and whatnot. I just own the story as I wrote it myself. That is all.

* * *

Flora sighed. She constantly went from sitting on her bed to getting up and pacing around the room. She was frustrated and upset, and may have slightly felt a pang of guilt, not that she really noticed it right now. Every so often, she would crack the door open slightly and peek at what Luke and the Professor were doing. It amazed her how much Luke really had grown in maturity; even if she still let certain things slip. Flora could not help and be in awe though at how they almost seemed like colleagues rather than an apprentice and his, well, professor. She may have not been able to hear anything from her door, but their actions said everything.

Closing the door once again, she sat down on her bed and glanced around the room. She stopped once she eyed a familiar yellow cloth. Instantly, she smiled. One way or another, she would get back to St. Mystere, with their approval or not.

* * *

"Luke?"

"Oh, right, sorry Professor. The answer is 47."

"Correct! Very good. Now, dear boy, if you really are worried about Flora, you can check on her. I think she should be feeling a bit better now."

"Really, Professor?"

"If at the very least, you can to calm your nerves. You've been glancing at that door constantly."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Don't apologize! It's fine. Just remember to knock."

Luke gave a nod and quickly left the room to head to Flora's door. He gave a few knocks and waited for permission to enter when he heard an odd sound. With worry, he opened the door to see Flora trying to exit through the window.

"What are you doing?!" Luke exclaimed, only loud enough for her to hear.

Flora just tried to ignore him as he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her away. She tried to get out of his grasp, but along with his growth spurt and maturity, Luke had also gotten stronger. "Let go of me." Flora mumbled.

"Not if you're going to throw yourself out the window. Besides, that disguise isn't going to do you any good." He retorted back, turning her around so he could close the window.

"What are you talking about? It always worked!"

"No, all the villagers knew it was you. They just weren't allowed to say."

"Well, it fooled you and the Professor, didn't it?"

"That's because we were distracted!"

"It isn't any of your business anyway! Besides, I didn't even give you permission to come in!" She exclaimed, turning herself towards him.

"I only came in without permission because I thought you may have been hurt!"

At that, Flora stopped moving, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. However, her sudden lack of movement caused Luke to lose his balance resulting in the two of them crashing to the floor, with Flora's scarf and glasses falling to the side.

In an instant, the door opened and Layton had come to check on both of them. "Are you two alrigh—"But he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the two on the floor. Luke had fallen on top of the poor girl and neither had any clue what to do or say, their faces bright red.

Layton quickly tried to think of something to say, but nothing could come out as he looked at the situation. Luke quickly scrambled off Flora and held out his hand to help her up which she nervously took.

"Luke." Layton started.

"I'm sorry, Professor! I'm sorry, Flora. I really didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Luke sputtered out repeatedly.

"And how did this even happen?"

Luke paused. If he told the truth, Flora would get in trouble and he would not be much better for not getting the Professor to begin with.

"I was trying to get something on the shelf and accidentally knocked over a book. Luke heard and came in and tried to help me, but then I slipped and accidentally caused him to fall too. "Flora quickly said.

Layton was not fully convinced, but decided to let it go for now. "Well, it's late, so I expect you both to head to bed." He paused for a second, and then added "Your _own _beds."

"Yes, Professor!" The two said in unison and with that, he exited the door, shutting it behind him believing full well that Luke would head to where he should.

"Well, that was close." Luke said with a sigh of relief. "Don't you think so, Flora?"

No response. He heard a small sniff as he turned around. "Flora?"

"It's nothing. Just head to bed. Good night, Luke."

"How can you say it's nothing? You're crying."

"I'm fine."

"You are not."

"And what gives you the right to judge that?"

"Well, not many people cry unless they're upset."

"Maybe I'm happy. Some people cry when they're happy."

"Then you wouldn't be frowning."

And then there were times like this where she wished he was still a bit naïve. Then he would have dropped it by now. Before she could say something though, a small handkerchief was held up to her face. "Here"

"T-Thank you..." She stuttered, surprised. To Luke's surprise, she then moved closer to him and placed her head to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shyly and then moved her towards the bed, after all, it was not proper to leave a lady standing when so upset.

And to surprise him further, Flora began to speak through those tears. "I love the Professor, I really do. He's been a wonderful father to me, but… sometimes; I wish he could see me more like he sees you."

"F-Flora…"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, Layton was going to go in to wish her good night, only to overhear. Lowering his hat, he decided it may be best to just wait until morning to speak to her. Looking up, he wondered if it would be easier if Claire was there with him.

Flora continued to cry, mumbling various things she had only put in the small book beside her bed, until she drifted off to sleep. Luke moved her carefully, as to not wake her, and tucked her in. Shutting off the light as he left.

"Did she fall asleep?"

Luke jumped. "Pr-Professor…"

"You're not in trouble."

"She did."

"If she still doesn't want to speak to me tomorrow, would you tell Flora I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure she…I mean…"

The Professor just gave a weak smile. "Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Professor…"

And with that, the two headed off to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

Originally, I was going to extent the chapter until they arrived at St. Mystere, but I felt this ended up being a good ending point for now…


	5. Adventure

This chapter has come a bit slower than others, for many reasons. For one, my weekend has been insane. I won't go into details though as then I'd give you false hopes of length for this chapter.

Besides that, I have an odd way of writing. I more or less write my stories when I'm asleep—I think of an idea before going to bed and then usually dream of it. Lately, I have not which means my memory of what happens is foggy and certain parts aren't coming out right so you get something that seems to not have as much effort. The odd part is it usually has more effort because I don't know it ahead of time, but at the same time, I'm not as attached to it and probably dislike it myself. So yes, try and enjoy it—I'm sure you'll see the difference in quality between the chapters despite being written at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Professor Layton or any of the characters. It all belongs to Level-5 and whatnot. I just own the story as I wrote it myself. That is all.

* * *

Flora stumbled out of bed feeling slightly less refreshed than usual. She crinkled her nose as she thought back to the other night and instantly felt a large pang of guilt. As she looked over at the clock, her heart jumped.

"One o-clock?!" She exclaimed. She had never slept so late in her life. And the day after Luke came back! And the day they were supposed to be leaving! And after yesterday…

The girl quickly scrambled some clothes together to change and was dressed faster than ever before.

* * *

"Doctor, would you like another cup of tea?" Layton asked their guest.

"Of course, Hershel!" Schrader replied, holding his tea cup graciously as Layton poured.

"So, you'll really be joining us, Doctor Schrader?" Luke asked.

"If you don't mind, of course!"

"As I've told you before, it'd really be an honor sir." Layton stated, Luke agreeing with a nod.

As they heard a door shut, they all looked up to see Flora, a mix of emotions on her face. "Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

"After last night, the Professor thought we should let you sl--" Luke started to explain, but Flora quickly began to speak.

"I'm so sorry!"

Both Luke and the Professor seemed somewhat confused, but the girl continued. "My behavior last night was completely uncalled for and I sincerely apologize, Professor."

"Flora…"

"And Luke, I apologize as well. You just arrived back and I had no right to act like that. It was not very ladylike or me to ruin your first day here."

She then turned to the Doctor. "And I'm so sorry for not being up for your arrival, Doctor Schrader! How rude of me to not be up and ready before a guest appears…"

"And I—"

"Flora, it's alright. Please sit down." The Professor stated.

"I need to pack for the Inspector's though, Professor." Flora stated softly.

"Actually, you'll be coming with us."

Flora looked shocked as the Professor continued. "I'm sorry for telling you that you can't go. You were right, after all. This involves you, more so than any of us, and it wouldn't be fair to leave you behind. Furthermore, Luke and I did promise you and a gentleman always keeps his promises."

It was the Professor's turn to be shocked when he received a big hug. "Thank you, Professor!" And before he could say anything, the girl had run off to her room to pack.

"Hershel…How does it involve her though?" The Doctor asked. Luke's eyes widened as he took a look towards Layton.

"Well, it's quite a story…" Layton began. "It started with Luke and I receiving a strange letter, you see. They asked us to help find the Golden Apple which held the secrets to finding everything he left."

"I see…and Flora?"

"She _is _the Golden Apple." Luke stated.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Her mother died when she was younger and her father died sometime after that. It's why I took her in."

"And what happened with the treasure?"

"I wanted to leave it." Came a voice causing the trio to jump.

"Flora, I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind…"

"Its fine, Professor. I understand why it needed to be mentioned after everything before."

"So, are you ready to go, Flora?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I have everything right here."

"Well, then we must be going. After all, it's a long drive from here."

And with that, the four headed out for a nice long trip in the Laytonmobile.

* * *

Flora had fallen asleep quickly, despite having slept in due to a not very peaceful sleep that night. Her head rested on Luke's shoulder, causing his face to glow pink.

"Umm…Professor…" Luke whispered, not wanting to wake the girl beside him.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Why did you decide we should go today?"

"The ball is this evening."

"I never knew you were the dancing type, Hershel!"

"It's not that." Layton began to explain. "More people will be there."

"Wouldn't that be bad though, Professor?"

"In a way it could be, Luke, but you have to remember that it also means we can hopefully blend in more. Everyone in town knows our faces—it's much easier if we can hide amongst them, don't you think so?"

"That's true…"

It wasn't long after that Luke fell asleep as well, his head falling against Flora's. While they slept, Layton and Doctor Schrader spoke more about St. Mystere; after all, the Doctor had many questions. When Luke awoke sometime later, he was more than overjoyed to jump into the conversation.

* * *

"Flora…" Luke whispered, shaking her gently.

"Hmm…?" She mumbled, her eyes slowly opening.

"We're here. The Professor told me to wake you."

Flora blinked and looked around as she let out a small "Thank you." It's true, they had arrived, the familiar draw bridge hanging low, letting many cars pass through. As the Laytonmobile headed across, three of the four gasped as the town they remembered completely changed.

The small quaint buildings were now large towers, the town having a bit of a gloomier aspect and straight ahead where the old tower used to be was a giant dome.

"W-What happened…?" Flora stuttered out, her eyes beginning to water.

"I don't know, my dear…" Layton answered softly, shocked as well. "But something tells me this is just the beginning."

Parking the car in a newfound parking lot, they followed the crowd, heading towards the giant dome, but decided to take a quick stop at a familiar place—the inn.

"My…don't we have some cute fellows here!" Beatrice exclaimed, examining the three boys. "You must be one lucky little lady." She continued glancing towards Flora as she slowly hid behind Luke. "And a shy one too!"

"Ah...you don't remember us…?"

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I thought so, but I must be mistaken…"

"Are you folks here for the ball?"

"Yes, actually and about the girl on the flyer…"

"Just like everyone else, I suppose. Well, unfortunately, we're pretty much booked, but since you're such an interesting bunch of people, I could make room in the attic with some extra mattresses."

"That would be most welcomed."

"Alright, I'll get that set up for you all then! Just leave your luggage here and head on towards that dome towards the back of the town and I'm sure when you get back, it'll be fine."

"Thank you." The four said in unison before leaving.

"Why didn't she recognize us Professor? Or at the very least, Flora?!" Luke exclaimed, only loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"I wish I knew, Luke. It seems the mysteries aren't ending… Hopefully the ball may provide us some of the answers we're looking for…"

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the dome, after all, the crowd was quickly pushing them along. The inside was even grander than expected, despite how large it happened to look to begin with. Marble floors and ceilings with large chandeliers hanging overhead. Tables and chairs framed the dance floor where many different people were dancing already. The four made their way over to a table when the Doctor quickly excused himself "I think I'll ask that fine lady over there for a dance if you don't mind!"

Layton was quickly pulled away by Martha, much to his displeasure, but it wasn't very gentlemanly if he denied. Luke took a look at Flora and almost did a double take when he noticed her hair was flowing freely down her back. "Your ribbon…" He began.

"I was hoping it'd help a bit with blending in…" Flora explained softly, the ribbon now tied around her wrist. "Was it a bad idea or…"

"N-no...it's fine." Luke replied, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

The two sat in silence, both too nervous to say anything. Hormones were raging and neither knew what to say. Finally, Luke took a deep breath and looked straight at the girl beside him. "Miss Reinhold, may I have this dance?" He asked holding his hand out. He had remembered exactly what the Professor told him to do and figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

Flora blinked, a small blush rising more, before responding "I'd love to, Mr. Triton." And taking his hand.

As the two headed towards the center, hoping to blend into the crowd, Flora placed her hand in his as he placed his hand to her waist. "I'm glad to see you remember something from our lessons."

"Well, you would've said no otherwise."

"That's not completely true." Flora remarked as he twirled her around.

"So, if I was still stepping on your fe--…sorry."

"Seeing how you just did, I'm sure you can realize that I forgive you. If it bothered me that much, I don't think we would have made it past the first lesson."

"Well, I believe I improved quicker in dancing than you did in cooking."

"Well, dancing is quite similar to walking! Cooking is out of nowhere."

The two's banter continued until they noticed some eyes on them and began to quiet down. However, as the song began to come to a closure, Luke realized that some looks had yet to stop and some were approaching.

"Um…Flora, let's get some fresh air, okay?"

"Hmm..? Sure…" Flora responded, slightly confused. Before she could say much else though, Luke was rushing her out and sure enough, several people were following.

"Excuse us, pardon us, sorry!" Luke exclaimed as they pushed through the crowd finally stopping in an alleyway.

"What was that about?" Flora asked.

"It seems some several people caught sight of us." Luke said softly.

"I guess putting my hair down didn't work…"

"You've never been good with disguises."

"I've been perfectly good with disguises!"

Luke was about to respond when he noticed a few people starting to come down the alleyway. Noticing there wasn't much way to go; he suddenly had an idea and to Flora's surprise, placed his lips to her. He received a tap on his shoulder though that caused him to separate.

"That's the girl in the flyer, isn't it?! Move out of the way, I need the money much more than you."

"What? I need it much more." Another person piped in, trying to push the guy out of the way.

Flora backed up towards the end of the alley, fear in her eyes as she clinged to Luke's arm.

"She seems to be missing that gold mark like in the flyer though… Hmm…cover up maybe?" One of the men asked, placing his finger below her neck to rub off anything that may be there, however, before he could do anything, his arm was grabbed. "Don't you dare touch her."

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" The man asked, pushing Luke to the side before heading back over to Flora.

"Don't you dare!"

"Luke!"

"Stop right there!"

Everyone paused. "The police?!" The man exclaimed along with several of the others who had followed the two. "Clear out, now."

"But she's…"

"She's my daughter." Layton stated softly. "So I'd appreciate if you all left immediately."

"Yes sir…" The followers mumbled, quickly running off.

"Are you two, alright?"

"I'm fine, Professor." Luke stated. Flora said nothing. "However…"

Layton nodded, showing her understood.

"How did you find us?" Luke asked.

"Well, Doctor Schrader had seen the two of you run off and alerted me. We ran into Inspector Chelmey on the way and felt it would be best to ask for his assistance. "We explained to him the situation on the way."

"While I'm not sure how this works…it's true that you're officially her guardian so even if they changed their minds now, there isn't much that can be done…though, the girl is of age now to really decide what she wants."

"For now, I think a good rest is in order. I believe things have already gotten out of hand so far…"

"I think I'll explore around some more first, Hershel, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Doctor, feel free."

"I think I'll join you." Chelmey stated, heading off with the Doctor.

"Then let the three of us head to the inn, alright?"

Flora nodded weakly as Luke gave her a worried look. Holding onto one hand of each of the boy's, they headed towards the Inn.

* * *

And I shall end it there. Luke's "idea" will be explained more in the next chapter as there was a point to the suddenness. But yes, that is all for now~


	6. Bears and Flowers

Yes! The next chapter :P Yay. I didn't get any sleep (last night or the night before—I started working on this yesterday and decided to finish tonight), but I still had random ideas and inspiration lurking, so I figured I'd write anyway. I have officially seen the entire third game which helps (though, it also changes some things—nothing too big though). Of course, you probably already know this if you checked my forums *points to link on profile page* along with the fact that I added a sentence to two chapters. But yes, if you haven't seen the forums, please do check it out as it's where I'll be posting random info thingys :D And who knows, maybe I'll l ask for some help deciding stuff, but yes, you'll just have to see! Now, onto the story.

As a quick note though, the story will have a lot more references to the third game than I expected so if you do NOT want spoilers, you may not want to read. I don't think it'll spoil the game in full, but it will spoil some of the characters.

* * *

"Professor, how did you convince Inspector Chelmey that you were telling the truth?" Luke asked as the trio headed up the stairs to the attic.

"To be honest, Luke, I don't think I really have. The only reason he came running was probably because of the idea that you two were in trouble and as an inspector, it really is his job to help out in those situations. If it wasn't for the fact that he knows Flora has been living with in my household for the past several years, I'm sure he would've come right over on the spot. At the very least, Inspector Chelmey is probably questioning Doctor Schrader mercilessly."

"Poor doctor…"

Flora just stayed silent before shuddering slightly as her mind thought back to that man approaching her; however, just as quickly as that unpleasant feeling appeared did a pleasant one as well causing her cheeks to tinge pink. Lost in thought, she didn't realize they had reached the top floor and found herself walking straight into the two before her. "I'm sorry…" She said softly as she stepped back.

"Don't apologize, my dear, that event must've been hard for you." Layton stated with a tip of his hat, but to her surprise, Flora noticed Luke had typed his hat as well in perfect synchronization.

'_Just another way he's matured, I suppose.' _Flora thought to herself as Luke held the door open for her.

"I'm going to go enjoy some tea while I await the Doctor's return. If either of you decide to explore more, please let me know first." Despite Layton's calm tone, both Flora and Luke could hear the strictness in his voice. "You're also both welcome to have some tea as well, if you please to."

"Yes, Professor!" Flora and Luke exclaimed as the Professor headed towards his room.

"And thank you, Luke." Flora said softly as she headed inside her room. Luke began to close the door and leave, when Flora said "Wait." Luke turned around slowly to see Flora slowly taking things out of her suitcase.

"Do you want help or…?" Luke began, closing the door behind him as he left the doorway.

"I want to talk to you. About before." Flora began as Luke gulped. Flora opened her mouth to continue, but seemed to have trouble forming the right words.

"Right, about that. I'm sorry. My father put on various shows, and while I admit some were a bit…irrational. I panicked and it was all I could think of."

"Oh." Flora let out softly, her mood dropping instantly. "Well, of course something like that wouldn't have worked. Did you ever notice there were usually crowds? We were alone in an alleyway!"

"I told you, I panicked!" Luke exclaimed, turning his face away from her before mumbling "I'm not as good as the Professor in those types of situations."

Silence filled the room, neither not sure what to say. Flora felt confused on how she was feeling and Luke felt embarrassed about the whole situation. Luke slowly turned back towards her when he noticed a cream –colored bear sitting on the bed. "You kept that?"

"Of course. You gave it to me. Do you want it back?"

"I've outgrown that sort of thing." Luke stated, looking away.

"The Professor told me you still have a bunch of toy cars."

"That can still be a gentleman's hobby!"

Flora let out a small laugh as Luke continued to defend himself. It was when he finally noticed that she was laughing, his look quickly turned to bewilderment. "What is it?"

"All this just because I asked if you wanted your bear back."

Luke felt a tinge of pink rise to his cheeks. She never implied anything, but he just immediately got defensive at the thought of acting less like a gentleman. "It's fine." Flora said softly as she smiled. "But do you want it back?"

"I gave it to you, didn't I? It'd be wrong to take it back and if I didn't want you to have it, I wouldn't have given you it in the first place."

Flora smiled greatly before getting up and giving him a hug. "Thank you, Luke." Before Luke could respond to the hug, Flora let go and turned her back towards him. "I'm going to head to bed early tonight, so why not talk to the Professor? There was a lot he wanted to speak to you about."

"I'll see you in the morning, then?" Luke asked, looking around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure there are no windows."

"Luke! I was just angry before."

Now it was Luke's turn to smile as he looked at the girl getting slightly frustrated. When she noticed his smile, she quickly scolded "Don't you tease me now!"

"The Professor doesn't think you're useless, you know. Or in the way or anything." Luke began. "I think he just doesn't want to put someone, especially a lady, in danger. After all…"

Luke didn't have to finish. Flora knew what he meant. "I understand. I hope you don't still think I'll be in the way though, Luke."

"Well, if you keep getting take—"

"Luke! If you and the Professor reacted in time or even noticed, it wouldn't be a big deal anyway!"

Luke just smiled as Flora let out a small huff. "Good night, Flora."

"Good night, Luke. Please tell the Professor too for me."

"I will."

And with that, he left, leaving Flora to head to bed.

* * *

It was quite early when the four decided to get up that morning. Doctor Schrader had returned late that night and they were instantly greeted by Inspector Chelmey in the lobby of the Inn.

"I hope you realize I'll be keeping my eye on you, Layton."

"Of course, Inspector. I'd expect no less." Layton replied as he tipped his hat. "But as I've told you, Flora has been with us for several years now and I'm not sure what happened here. I've even showed you the papers."

As the Professor and Inspector went back and fourth with the Doctor inserting his thoughts here and there, Flora suddenly spoke up. "I'd like to take a walk, if that's alright."

"Of course, my dear, we'll just have Luke accompany you and…"

"Alone, please."

"But Flora, after last night…" Luke started.

"I'll be fine. As the Professor said, not many people are up at this time anyway."

The Professor seemed deep and thought and as Luke was about to say something, the Professor stopped him. "Wait, Luke."

"But, Professor…"

"It's alright. Flora, you can take your walk, but please meet us at Crouton's in an hour at the latest."

"Alright. I promise. Thank you, Professor." Flora said softly with a small curtsy. With that, she quickly left the inn, leaving the men behind.

"Are you sure she'll be okay, Professor?"

"There are just some things, Luke that a lady must do on her own. I'm sure if you think hard enough, you'll know exactly where she's going."

* * *

Flora walked through the deserted streets towards her old home. Her real old home, that is. Not that tower she was kept up in, but the place she used to live with both her parents before they had to leave. She quickly began to head left before going forward, noticing a familiar river and boat. Taking a seat, she began to row herself across—not something she was accustomed doing, but having seen it done several times, was easy enough for her to get the hang of.

Stepping out of the small boat, Flora took a moment to stare at the mansion. Like the town, it had gone through some changes. Unlike the town, it was much less drastic. While the mansion had obviously increased in size, the familiarity lurked giving Flora a small sense of relief. She headed towards a small staircase that lead downward and began to feel around the small area for something. Finally finding a key, she began to unlock the door and closed it behind her.

Flora was more than happy to see that despite all the chances, this sacred place had been kept the same, besides some new added flowers to the garden and her father's grave being introduced.

"Mama…Papa. I hope you're both doing well. I'm doing fine." Flora said softly as her eyes watered up. Dropping slowly to the flower-covered grove, she fiddled slightly with a flower petal, taking in all the memories. She just wished her parents really could be there with her, though, she knew if they were, she would've never had such adventures and who knows when she would've left the town then?

Flora's thoughts were interrupted though as she heard a voice. "Young Miss?"

* * *

And thus, it has been ended with a cliff hanger. And now, I'm going to get some much needed sleep. Wish me luck.


	7. Faithful Encounters

Okay, despite the fact that I am sneezing my brains out (See forum); I really really _really _wanted to write which means…yep! New chapter for you guys. You know, the few that read XD I'd just like to remind everyone that the story is filled with quite a bit of spoilers for the second and third games (And maybe the 4th game in the future, though if so, it'll be very slight, at least I believe so). I'll try and make a big warning on top if the chapter is incredibly spoiler heavy, which, I am doing now as this will be somewhat big Spoiler-wise if you haven't at the very least, found the Elysian Box in the second game.

(Also, I did come up with a theory on Flora's age, if any of you are curious about what the heck goes on in my head, just mention it in your review and I'll reply with it)

* * *

Flora froze, her face switching back and fourth from delighted to panic. 'Someone remembers me!' was her immediate thought, but at the same time she realized the issue. 'Someone _remembers _me…' Turning her head slowly, she noticed a familiar man and was unsure of if she should approach or not.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, walking towards her.

However, despite Flora's slight worries, she felt some kind of joy and immediately hugged him. "Matthew!"

"It's been a long time, Young Miss. My, how you've grown."

Flora let go of him and smiled. "How do you remember me?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I remember you?" Matthew asked, confused.

Flora cocked her head slightly. "Well, nobody else does…"

"How can they not remember you?! We all love you!"

"I wish I knew." Flora whispered softly.

"I mean, we've all missed you, it's why…" Matthew paused, wondering if he should go on. "I shouldn't go on much more, really though, why are you here?"

"Well, we found this flyer and…"

* * *

It didn't take too long for Flora to explain what had happened up to that point to Matthew. He seemed to take it in slowly as he thought about the past few days.

"Is that why all these people have shown up recently?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Flora said softly. "We're trying to get to the bottom of it, you see."

"We?"

"Oh! Luke and the Professor. I'm sure you remember them too!"

"Oh, yes. I'm glad they've been taking care of you all these years."

"The Professor is a wonderful guardian and Luke is very special to me too! But despite all these years, I think it's a bit hard for them with me. Neither really seems to know much when it comes to well…me." Flora let out a heavy sigh. "Am I that troublesome, Matthew?"

"Of course not! Really, young miss—"

"Flora." Flora stated softly with a smile.

"Miss Flora?"

"Just Flora, Matthew."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't think your father would appreciate it."

Flora thought about it before silently agreeing. "Matthew, did you notice anything odd before all these people came?"

Matthew paused, deep in thought. "Well, actually, the day before all these people arrived, something odd did happen."

"What?" Flora asked quickly. To think, she may have had a lead! And by herself too. That should show them she could be fine on her own, not to mention it'd help get St. Mystere back to its old self…hopefully.

"Well, I was coming down to tend to the garden like I always do. Things had been normal up to that point. While I was working, I suddenly heard a lot of loud noises—different than the ones that used to come from that tower. It was probably cowardly of me, but I also couldn't help and be afraid if whatever was causing the sound would cause harm to the garden… And I know how important this place was to your father and you. When the sound finally stopped, I really don't know how much time passed…but I headed there immediately to make sure everyone was alright. Everyone was acting somewhat strange, but I figured Bruno may have been doing some work again as nobody remembered anything happening… However, I couldn't find Bruno anywhere when I went to ask. And something even more special was missing too…"

"What else was missing, Bruno?" Flora asked softly.

"I'm sorry, young miss, but I don't think I can say. But after that, that's when all these changes started appearing and even more so, all these crowds of people…"

Flora frowned slightly before shaking it off. "Thank you so much for the information, Matthew. Do you think you can come with me to tell the Professor and Luke?"

"Unfortunately, if I wandered off, I think it may look suspicious and even I can realize something is wrong here. Please do give my regards to Luke and the Professor though, will you?"

"Of course. I hope I'll be able to see you again before our departure, Matthew."

"I hope so too. I'll always be here if you need someone."

"Thank you." With another hug, Flora headed off to Crouton's Restaurant near the park.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late, everyone!" Flora exclaimed as she rushed towards the table.

"Its fine, Flora." Layton said with a smile. "We know a lady can sometimes take a bit longer than expected with things."

"But really, Flora, at times like these, you really shouldn't be late! We worry!" Luke stated.

"Well, I ran into Matthew and…" Flora paused as she noticed a certain mustached man at the table. "Don Paolo?! What are you doing here?"

"How nice to see you Flora! My, how you've grown." Don Paolo greeted, a smug smirk on his face.

"Is he behind this?!"

"Most likely, no." Layton started before Don Paolo interrupted.

"As much as I'd like to get revenge on Layton, I wouldn't do that through you, Flora dear."

Flora cringed slightly. "But how did you get here?"

"He tried to come as you, again." Luke stated, annoyed at the memory.

"Please tell me he didn't fool you again." Flora stated, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Of course not! Especially not when you're wearing that dress! I mean, he was smiling and in that dress, when you smile you…"

"Luke."

"Oh, right, sorry, Professor."

"That little brat tackled me before I could even do anything."

"I'm not a brat! And I'm not little anymore either."

"Compared to _me_ you are."

"You…tackled him?" Flora asked softly.

"Well, I wanted to get the mask off…and I guess being older now, it didn't work as well."

"And this is why my face still starts to hurt." Inspector Chelmey mumbled.

"Really though, let's try and not think of the crowd we ended up attracting from before… We've been talking to Don Paolo since, so I do believe he's innocent. But let's move on, you mentioned running into Matthew?"

"Yes! He sends his regards to both of you, by the way." Flora's face brightened immediately. "He remembered all of us!"

Layton and Luke's eyes widened. "Did he know anything about the situation?"

"Sort of…he said he heard a weird sound before all this happened and that everybody seemed to act weird after." Flora cocked her head to the side thinking back what Matthew had told her. "He didn't go into more detail and said that he couldn't come as everyone may notice something. He did mention that he couldn't find Bruno anywhere though…and something special as well."

"Something special? What?" Luke asked quickly.

"He wouldn't tell me! He seemed nervous when it came to talking about this special thing…" Flora whispered softly.

"Well, this information was very helpful. We'll have to thank Matthew later. If anything, we should probably try exploring underground. I'm sure Bruno's workshop is still there somewhere and if there are other tunnels, we may be able to find a clue."

"Papa _did _have a lot of tunnels above the sewers…but due to cave-ins, only a few were used."

"At the very least, our first stop should be the park. We know there's an entrance to a tunnel there."

"Can we at least eat breakfast first, Professor?"

"Of course, Luke! I'm sure Flora is hungry too."

"Very much so." Flora said softly taking a seat.

"Well, then, let's eat!"

* * *

And that ends the next chapter~ Think you know what the special something is? Go ahead and take a guess! At the very least, much yayness for more chapters :D


	8. Tunnel Maze

First, I'd like to apologize for being lazy with this next chapter. I've actually had this chapter written out for a while now in my head (And thus, am typing it up now) so I'm mostly just been lazy/busy. Second, I'd like to give a nice big Thank you to all the people who are watching this story, even if they haven't said anything…and the usual people who do say something. Thanks~ I only really have one friend who has played the three games so I can't really recommend the story out to many people I know :P (Not that I usually do anyway).

Now, I have two quick things to address. A few people have wondered why I don't really hint to the British accents or things (Ie: "Professa'!" ) when I'm writing dialogue… The thing with fanfiction is, chances are if you're reading it, you're familiar with the series and fandom and therefore _know _how the characters speak. Sometimes, people can get carried away with showing how a character talks…and then you have no clue what they wrote. To avoid that, I just write it straight forward as if you've heard the voices; you can imagine them in your head. I usually try to convey the emotion after because of this, but it's just an odd thing I tend to do.

The second thing is actually a question for you readers. Would you like to see full out puzzles featured in the story? Or would you rather see me skim over them (you'll see two skimmed over in this chapter) and just continue with the story? Let me know ^_^

But yes, I'm sure you're all tired of reading what I have to say, so onto the story!

* * *

Flora cocked her head slowly in thought as the group of six walked through the amusement park. Despite not being fond of all the crowds here, she loved seeing the amusement park filled with young children having fun with her parents. Something she hadn't done since her mother's and father's passing's. She always remembered wondering why there were no other kids at the park and despite the warmness from her parents' presence; sometimes she couldn't help but still feel lonely. After all, it didn't feel like an amusement park when the only sound besides her cheers of glee was a passing birds' light chirping.

But when she wasn't glancing around at her surroundings, her eyes found herself ahead at a familiar pair, no longer looking up or down to see the other, but looking straight across at the others eyes. It wasn't the first time Flora noticed how the relationship between the professor and his apprentice had changed and grown, but sometimes it really hit her just how mature Luke really had become. He definitely had gotten better at puzzles, coming up with a few that even left her thinking for some time before she stumbled upon the answer. Despite his maturity, Flora also loved to see that the excitable boy she had met that day atop the tower was still there, his eyes sparkling when the Professor gave him a new puzzle, his plans not fully thought out as he acted on his impulses, and an appetite that would beat a fulltime chef's or even that cute hamster they met back during their travels to Dropstone.

And Flora wished she could have some part in it. Be the first asked "What's the answer?", be able to comment on the Doctor's or the Professor's latest discovery, seem like some kind of threat to Don Paolo. Just the actual feeling of being _someone _or even _something _of importance. But in the end, all of them just considered her a lady, which she was. She just wished they realized she could still _do _things.

Her thoughts came to an end as the Professor announced that they just needed to head into the hut. Luke made a comment about how the demon wheel seems to have been fixed, leaving Flora slightly confused. She figured it had to do with the one part that Luke and the Professor had glazed over when they told her about their trip in St. Mystere that lead to them finding her—after all, they said it was a bit too…traumatizing to recall and she had never found an appropriate to ask. Her chance was quickly whisked away though as they headed down the staircase and through the narrow halls.

" Flora?" The Professor called.

"Ah—umm…yes?" Flora answered shyly, shaking her thoughts off.

"Luke and I have gone down that hall before as it's where we found the key. Do you know if there's another tunnel here?"

"Yes, actually!" Flora exclaimed, a smile gleaming. Two chances today to show she could be useful and not in the way. She hoped they'd remember that as she headed towards the opposite wall. "You see, if you just get the dial to fit correctly, this wall will reveal some tunnels."

"A puzzle! Wonderful. I'd expect no less from your father and Bruno." Layton exclaimed proudly as he quickly began to handle the puzzle as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Professor! Can I solve it?" Luke quickly exclaimed. To his delight, Layton handed it over to his apprentice and Flora watched as Luke solved it quite fast. Just like she had been thinking before, some things did not change.

The wall slowly crumbled showing three large tunnels. "How convenient! We can split into pairs and explore each then."

"I'll go with Flora!" Don Paolo and Luke exclaimed in unison.

"You? I will!" The two continued.

"You can't go with her! You're old and she's terrified of you!"

"Well, you're still a little short kid."

"I grew a lot, thank you very much!"

"You're still too young."

"You're too old."

"You're going with me." Inspector Chelmey quickly interrupted, grabbing onto Don Paolo. "If anything, you're one of the prime suspects right now and you have a history of running."

"I'd like to go with the Professor." Flora chimed in softly. She wanted to show him just how useful she could be…and unfortunately, her mind seemed to wander off when she glanced at Luke so it was best not to be with him.

Luke looked downward slightly, somewhat disappointed, though Flora didn't seem to notice—however, the Professor did. "Are you sure, Flora? I mean.."

"I'm sure. Unless I'm a bother?" The sadness in Flora's voice was easy to hear and Layton quickly put his hands up in defense. "No, it's not that at all! Really, my dear, you are no bother…I just would've thought you'd have wanted to…" He trailed off, not sure how to word it properly. Unfortunately, a lady's mind was still a puzzle the Professor never had any luck solving. It was a wonder he was able to take care of her for so long—he really hadn't thanked the other teachers at the university enough.

"So, I'll be going with young Luke, then?" Doctor Schrader spoke up.

"I believe so, if that's alright with Luke?"

"That's fine with me, Professor." And there it was, a sense of maturity. Flora shook her head; this wasn't the time for her to get lost in thought again. Lucky for her soon after the Professor told everyone to meet at the inn when they left in case anyone found an exit each headed off on their own way, the stories from Dr. Schrader being heard for some time mixed with the bickering from Inspector Chelmey and Don Paolo until they reached a deep part of the tunnel, leading to another fork.

"How intriguing… Your father sure did like tunnels, didn't he?"

"Well, the town is a lot of work so… Bruno had to make sure he could reach everything from down here as well."

Layton nodded, understanding, as it matched his theories quite well. "Let's head down this one first and then we'll come back and go down the other path."

"I can go down the other path, Professor."

"Now, Flora, we can't have a lady going off on her own."

"I'll be just fine, Professor." Flora said sternly. "I can take care of myself."

Layton paused, not sure what to do. He didn't want Flora to feel like she did back home…but he was worried about her. Taking a deep shy, he finally spoke. "Alright. You can take that path."

Flora smiled happily and headed down. "Please be careful!" Layton shouted after which was quickly responded with an excited "I will!"

* * *

Flora took a quick pause from her walking. It had felt like it had been hours through the various twists and turns of the tunnel to the point where she wondered if she was even still going forward. _'Maybe I should've stayed with the Professor…_' Flora thought to herself sadly. For all she knew, she could be knocked out and just be thinking she was still walking through the tunnel. This had been the first time she felt truly lost and alone since being stuck up in that tower. Continuing her walk and look out for something strange, she let her thoughts wander. For example, why was a tunnel this long so…empty?

Her thoughts were interrupted though as she crashed into something…or was it someone? It felt warmer than a wall, but rather than open her eyes, her first instinct was to scream. Feeling a hand clamp over her mouth, she froze until she heard a familiar voice whisper "Don't scream. You'll make the Professor worry."

"L-Luke…" Flora stuttered, opening her eyes and stepping back. "I don't think he'd hear me anyway."

"I'm sure your scream would echo easily." Luke remarked, only to receive a glare in response causing Flora to turn her back towards him and his small smirk to turn into a frown. "Are you mad at me?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You've been avoiding and ignoring me since last night."

Flora didn't answer. Mostly because she wasn't sure just how to. It was true, though, she wasn't angry—she just wasn't fond of getting lost in thought on her hearts' terms rather than when she felt like it…and maybe, just maybe, there were other reasons, not that Flora would admit it. However, her thoughts ended again as she heard a sharp yell "Look out!" causing her to look quickly around only to be tackled past.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked softly to the troubled girl below him. Flora looked past to see all the rocks, now closing off the pathway.

"I-I'm fine…" She stuttered, her eyes slowly staring at Luke's worried expression. She had rarely seen him without his hat so Flora couldn't help but find herself staring. As Luke got off her and held out his hand, she let him help her up, not sure what else to say. Looking around, she spotted his hat in the distance. "I'll get it." Flora mumbled softly.

"I can get it."

"It's fine."

Flora walked over and crouched down, picking up the blue hat. Smirking slightly, she placed it on her own head and turned around. "Do I look like a proper apprentice?"

Luke wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed, but couldn't help and laugh as Flora started to giggle. Their amusement was killed though as a large crack was heard.

"What was that?" Flora asked.

"I'm not sure…" Luke replied, looking around. It was then he noticed the cracks on the floor. "We need to run. Now."

"What? Why?"

"The tunnel is collapsing."

"What?!" Flora exclaimed nervously, causing the cracks to expand quicker and start to open up below her, causing Flora to fall back to the ground.

"Hold on, I'll be right—" But Luke paused, as his stepping seemed to make it worse.

"What do we do no—" Flora quickly began to fall as the floor collapsed under her, causing Luke to run and grab onto her hand despite the cracks increasing. "Hold on, alright?"

Flora nodded as Luke began to pull her up, only for the ground to give out under him as well, causing both of them to drop below.

* * *

And I shall end it there. This actually ended up being a longer chapter than I expected~ But I guess that's not really a bad thing XD So yay.


	9. Sewers and Tension

Yay! Next chapter :D Sorry for the delay—as some of you know (or none of you if none of you bothered checking my forums XP), not only was I sick, but I was also in Washington DC for a few days, and thus, could not write the next chapter (as I'm picky and like to write on my computer). Then, I had work and got sick –again-, plus, my mind exploded over theories and other junk. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next one ^_^ Depending on things, this fanfiction may actually be almost over (because I totally suck at making things longer than needed), so hopefully you will all be happy about the ending when it comes along ^^;

* * *

A large splash was heard as Flora fell below, gripping the hat upon her head tightly as she felt water flow over her head. Popping her head back out and taking a quick breath of air, she was greeted by another large splash, sending a wave over her head.

Popping up once more, she was greeted by a familiar voice as she felt the hat leave her head. "I'll be taking that, now." Luke stated with a smirk, placing his, though now wet, hat back on his head.

"We're in water who knows where and you're more worried about your hat?"

"You've never been to the sewers?"

Flora took a quick look around and realized he was probably right. "Why would I even go somewhere like this?"

"Haven't you ever felt the urge to just explore your own town?"

"Even if I did, do you really think I would've been allowed to?" Flora's sentence trailed off as Luke suddenly regretted asking.

"W-well, we really should be getting out of here. This isn't a good place to stay and I'm sure the Professor and everyone will be worried…" Luke said quickly, trying to change the subject as he climbed out of the water unto a side path. He quickly held out a hand for Flora which she accepted gratefully and helped her up.

"Thank you." Flora said softly as Luke tipped his hat, causing the girl to blush slightly. Despite seeing him do it before during his return, this was the first time Luke had done so just for her.

Luke looked around until his eyes stopped upon a tall ladder. "That should bring us back up to the main area and then there should be another ladder we could use to get back to the village."

"Do I even want to know why you and the Professor were down here?"

"Well, we needed the gate key to the park. Besides, no area can be left unchecked."

"I suppose, but it still doesn't seem to be the safest place."

"As far as I'm concerned, your town is far from safe. I mean, we got chased by a Ferris Wheel, had to walk up a giant tower, ended up being trapped in the city, had to explore the sewers, go underground…" Luke paused seeing the anger on Flora's face slowly building up with each mention. "But it's nice otherwise—"However, before he could continue, Flora had taken his hat off his head and thrown it at his face, stopping his sentence.

"You're so…rude!"

"And you call that polite?!"

"You deserved it. How would you feel if I spoke like that about your hometown?"

"Even I can admit my hometown wasn't completely safe." Luke said softly. "I mean, everything ended up okay, but…" He trailed off, causing Flora to feel somewhat guilty, despite some of her anger still looming.

The two stayed silent as they headed towards the ladder, Flora clinging slightly to the wet sleeve of Luke's coat as to not slip.

The silence was broken as Luke looked towards her. "Would you like to go up first? It may be better if you do because th—"

Flora was about to agree when she quickly glared at Luke, causing him to look slightly confused. "_You _can go first."

"But it may be safer i—"

"I'll be fine."

Luke, not wanting to cause more arguing, just nodded and began to head up with the notion that no matter how much older he became, girls would _always _be weird and not make any sense at all. '_If every puzzle has an answer, why can't they?' _He thought to himself as he reached the top. Turning around, he looked down at Flora who was climbing slowly. Reaching out a hand to help her, Flora shook her head.

"I can do it." However, just as quickly as she said that, she let out a large squeal as her right foot slipped. Luke immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"This is why I wanted you to climb first."

"I would've been fine if you didn't say anything."

"No, those shoes aren't very stable when wet, right?"

Flora looked away softly. "You grabbed onto me pretty quick and were walking slow, so I just figured." Luke explained with a shrug. "Why do you wear shoes like that anyway? What would happen if it rained?"

"Why do you always wear a hat? Even at the dinner table."

"The Professor does."

"That's different. His hat is…well…" Luke just nodded, understanding. Neither really felt comfortable talking too much about the situation after what had happened. Especially when Layton couldn't help but tell them all about those days ten years ago on the way home. The silence was interrupted though as Luke stated "But my hat may be just as special, you know."

"Like your bear?"

"I told you about that?"

"Did you forget?"

Judging by Luke's expression she guessed so and giggled. "You told me it was a birthday gift from your mother and you were younger, but your father felt it'd be best if you separated from it, so you asked me to take very good care of it."

"So, that's why you asked if I wanted it back..." Luke mumbled softly. Flora was about to question when Luke grabbed her hand. "We can talk later, okay?"

"A-alright…" Flora stuttered, wondering about his change in mood. "One thing though…"

"What is it?"

"My ribbon. It was a gift from my parents before...well…" Flora didn't have to continue as Luke gave her a small hug, causing the girl's eyes to widen from surprise. It was just another way he had grown.

Releasing her from his embrace, Flora stepped back slightly as the two stared in silence, unsure if it was comfortable or not.

"L-let's go then…" Luke said softly as Flora nodded, linking her arm with his.

* * *

It hadn't taken them much longer to get to the inn. The only delays were Flora's tendency to slip due to her wet shoes and have to cling more to Luke, causing a….confusing reaction from him, as far as Flora was concerned. In the end, Luke had decided to give her a piggyback, telling her it was safer that way. Despite protests, she finally agreed feeling it was less embarrassing then him carrying her against her will.

"There you two are!" The Professor greeted. "I was worried about you two."

"We just hit some trouble is all." Luke explained.

"Well, here, why don't you two head upstairs to change and then we'll talk about it over a nice cup of tea?"

Luke and Flora nodded gratefully and headed off before Flora stopped once more. "Ah…Professor, where is Doctor Schrader? And the Inspector and Don Paolo"

"Well, Doctor Schrader wanted to help out at the ball again—said there was someone he wanted to see. Despite his age, he's a rather active man." Layton said with a smile before his expression changed slightly. "The Inspector had to chase after Don Paolo though…"

Flora nodded and then headed up the stairs, making sure to follow Luke closely, just in case.

* * *

Flora's wet clothes lay on a towel as she began to brush her hair that was now dry; thanks to a blow dryer she had been able to borrow from the inn. She paused as she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"The Professor told me to check on you to see what's taking you so long."

"Luke!" The Professor exclaimed from down the hall. "What did I say about lying?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it seems you were just growing impatient." Flora responded from the door.

"Well, are you almost done?"

"I'm just finishing up my hair."

"Does it really take that long? It's not like we haven't seen your hair down before, I mean just a few days ag—"

"It's different when a girl wants to leave her hair down."

"Girls don't even make sense." Luke mumbled, receiving a loud huff in return.

"At least you're mature enough not to just walk in."

"It's not like anything you'd be doing would be a sur—"

"Don't you dare bring that up."

"Sorry, Flora."

"It's fine…Anyway, I'm done now, so you can come in if you'd like."

Luke opened the door to see Flora adjusting her ribbon slightly as she looked up, the two froze. Luke was in a slightly large blue sweater over a white collared shirt and green trousers that reminded her greatly of what she usually saw him wearing when she first met him. Unnoticed to her, Luke was having a similar reaction at her long peach-colored dress.

"Ah…umm…you changed."

Flora blinked and cocked her head to the side, a confused expression replacing her nervous one. "Of course I did! And you changed too, didn't you? I mean we were soaking wet."

Luke just stood there, unsure of what to say, causing Flora to cock her head to the other side. She wasn't used to him being silent and she wasn't sure what she did to receive such a…odd look from him. As far as she was concerned, all boys, including gentlemen were weird. Well, except the Professor. He seemed somewhat normal…she then remembered his obsession with puzzles and shook her head, realizing her original statement was correct.

"So…shall we go?" Flora said softly, trying to break the silence.

Luke nodded and held out his arm, which Flora took as they both headed to the Professor's room.

* * *

"It's good to see you're alright, Flora. Luke had told me somewhat about what happened, but it's good to hear from you too. So neither of you saw anything?"

Both shook their heads. "Anything that was there seemed to have been removed." Flora said softly.

"Probably recently as well." Luke added.

"Not too recent, though, Luke. If anything, it seems Bruno may have done it rather than whoever changed the memory of everyone…"

"They'd be in his workshop, right Professor?"

"Yes. Which…now that I think about it…"

"…it should be under the ball room, right?" Flora asked.

"Very good, my dear. Of course, after last time, I'm not sure how well it'll be to go…"

"Well, the Inspector is there, isn't he?"

"Yes…unless he's still chasing after Don Paolo. He may have decided to take a break though… At the very least, he should be able to get the crowds away, even if he's still suspicious of us…"

"We just have to find a good way to look around without being looked at."

"I've got it!" Luke exclaimed. He then leaned over to the Professor and began to whisper something in his ear.

"That could work very well, Luke. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course, I do need a few things though…" Luke stated as he reached into one of the Professor's bags and pulled out a suit. He then took Layton's hat off his head and placed it on his own.

"Ah…Luke…"

"I'll return it soon, Professor. It won't work without it!"

"But…my hat…?"

"Trust me!" Luke exclaimed as he began to head out the door. He stopped to hand Flora his familiar hat. "Hold onto this for me!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Umm…Professor, what does he plan on doing?"

"He asked me to keep it a secret for now, but I promise you'll see soon. For now, it's best we head back to the ball! It should be starting for the evening soon."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter. And now I'm heading to bed as it's 4AM and I should not be up. X___x *dies*

But yes, as I'm sure a lot of people noticed, Luke is very...umm...darn, it's 4AM so I can't think of the right word, but he has a lot of personality. He can be smart, rash, excitable, rambunctious, dense, a pain in the butt, and many other things and being older, he can even range into other points, but one major thing he has matured a bit and become slightly a gentleman, but still hasn't grown completely out of a lot of old things, though, he has become quite a bit smarter and has things more thought out which you'll be seeing in the next chapter.

Anyway, I'm off to head to bed before I like pass out at my keyboard. Night all :P


End file.
